


We're Not Just A Team We're A Flock

by FLUDDCappy (SansTheBee)



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance and Walter have a father-son realtionship, Lance does like turning into a pigeon, Walter is also Genderfluid, Walter is autistic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheBee/pseuds/FLUDDCappy
Summary: A place to put my Spies in Disguise One Shots. They mainly deal with Walter and Lance's friendship\Father-Son relationship. Some are funny, some are fluffy, and some are angsty.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Immature Noises

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve thought of a few one shot ideas so I compiled them there.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for other projects I’ve done: FLUDDCappy.tumblr.com
> 
> Also since Disney owns Fox now, I wanna plug my petition to give Forgotten Disney More Love here:  
> https://www.change.org/p/give-forgotten-disney-more-love
> 
> And if you want to help, I’m looking for the lost 2001 Noggin cartoon pilot Cecile and her Very Own Universe:  
> https://fluddcappy.tumblr.com/CecileGuide

Lance’s car was hidden behind the bushes, as he and Walter sat inside, waiting for their assigned criminal to peacefully obtain. 

Lance had done a complete 180 on his views of violent force, and was learning more about pacifism from Walter. 

_ “A huge part of pacifism is counterculture!” Walter said. “You know, Flappers, Beatniks, Hippies,...all of them are about changing the world in nonviolent ways! That’s why I’ve always admired them!” _

_ “So you’re basically all those things?” Lance teased. _

_ Walter laughed a little bit. “I guess I am,...and that means you are too!” _

_ “What makes you think that?” Lance chuckled. _

_ “Weeeeelll….you  _ **_are_ ** _ the second in command of the non violent tactics committee.” Walter said. “And I haven’t seen you hit, punch, or blow up anyone since you were a pigeon….”  _

_ Walter smiled widely, before going on, “...And you’re so... _ **_amazing_ ** _ already at not hurting others! Like, I feel bad saying this….but I was afraid you’d...you know…” _

_ “What?” Lance asked. _

_ Walter looked away, and rocked anxiously back and forth in his seat. “...Slip up and hurt someone…” He winced slightly.  _

_ “Walter..” _

_ “I’m sorry!” Walter squeaked out. “I shouldn’t have even said anything!” _

_ “No...it’s okay…” Lance said gently. “I...I haven’t actually been perfect about this whole thing yet...but I’m getting better…” _

_ Walter relaxed and smiled before going back to talking about countercultures. _

He’d invited Lance over a few times to watch documentaries, which Lance had to admit were actually pretty interesting. Although Walter did get especially heated during a documentary about the Hays Code:

_ “They stifled creativity in cinema for decades! Before the code we had a _ **_ton_ ** _ of strong female leads and sexual positivity! But the code had to come and ruin it for everyone! Hell, we’re still barely healing from the impact now! It’s been fifty years and we’re still way more behind than we would be if we didn’t have it in the first place!” _

  
  


But now there wasn’t anything.

_ “If you had a CD or a cassette player in your car, I could’ve brought a book on tape.” _

_ Lance laughed a bit. “I’m surprised you know what those are.” _

_ Walter blinked. “I grew up with both of those.” _

_ “Seriously?” Lance asked in surprise. _

_ Walter nodded. “And VHS tapes too.” _

Walter sighed as he leaned back in the seat. As he slid down, the seat made a rather deep, brassy sound.

“Dude seriously!? In my car?” Lance teased.

Walter’s cheeks flushed bright red as he quickly corrected his posture. “It...it wasn’t me...it was the seat…”

“ _ Sure  _ it was.” Lance laughed.

“ _ Laaaance _ .” Walter whined.

“I’m just kidding.” Lance said, still chuckling slightly. “But even if it wasn’t the seat...I don’t care.”

“Really?” Walter asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Why would I?” 

“Because….you’d think I’m...gross…” Walter winced.

Lance started laughing again. “Boy, we had a whole conversation about my cloaca once, I’m pretty sure we’re past the point of finding that gross.”

“I guess so…” Walter said, his cheeks still stinging. 

“Besides, you’re a man of science, isn’t that stuff like...sciencey...or something?”

A small grin formed on Walter’s face. “Yeah, I-I guess it is!.....Fact, the first known recorded fart joke was from 1900 BC.”

“So you’re telling me, cavemen thought farts were funny?”

Walter giggled. “There weren’t cavemen in 1900 BC.”

“Right, my bad.”

“Fact people can fart up to twenty times a day.”

“Not me.” Lance said.

“What do you mean?” Walter asked.

“I don’t do that. I’m way too cool to do that.”

“So...you’re so cool, that your intestinal bacteria isn’t working properly?” 

“Yep. Even those little bacteria know I’m way too cool to do it.” Lance teased.

Walter chuckled. “”Well did you know pigeons don’t fart?”

“Oh really? I did not know that! It’s not like I willingly turn myself into a pigeon or anything.”

“Hey don’t get cocky.” Walter laughed. “Anyways fact, farts are-”

Lance scooted down in his seat, producing the same sound Walter’s did. “Seriously Walter, dude, you gotta stop that!”

This time instead of being embarrassed, Walter laughed. 


	2. update

I will no longer be posting my story on here due to their [allowance of racist stories on the platform](https://nerdlingwrites.tumblr.com/post/623727055704621056/hey-remember-what-i-said-about-making-changes-to). I will only continue it on Fanfiction.net

Thank your for understanding and do not let AO3 get away with doing this


End file.
